Zaemar (the truthseeker)
Summary Fluff Description: Average height but imposing looking, tattoos on the face and arms, black-dyed leathers and equipment. Black hair, dark eyes, grim face. Background: Zaemar is originally from the Herebos or Shadowlands, but unexpectedly found himself in the Dauton Region. One day, he was fighting for his race's glory and individuzal triumph in the shadowlands, the next day, he awoke in an unfamaliar inn at the (now he kinows) region of Daunton. For months, he tried to find out where he was, then why, and finally what it means. Almost six months passed before he found someone {a clergy of the Reaping Queen (Peresefa)} that would agree to "see" why he showed up so "'unexpectedly" so far from home...if Zaemar would work for him for a "while".... Five months later, it was finally revealed the Maiden chose Zaemar to represent future interests, but decided he needed more universal experience, and the location he was sent would hone his Swordmage skills for the future task. Even with that divination revealed, it left more questions than answers for Zaemar. ---- As he unrolled and read the scroll yet again, Zaemar wondered if somehow he was wrong, and going to the Tavern was a mistake. The words were what any adventurer was looking for: Wanted: Adventuirers to aid patrons in a variety of ongoinjg tasks. Apply at the Hanged Man Tavern for details. ' ''Eleven Months. I have been here for almost a year, and am I finally just starting to progress. ''it took me four months alone just to learn to speak the region's common Allarian and another month to learn the difference between our Eldarian and their version's. At oleast one thing is universal everywhere: When trouble strikes, our weapons all "reply" the same...'' ---- Since arriving in Daunton, Zaemar lives in residence with other expatriate Shadar-kai, but does not speak of his "mission" with any of them, let alone others of his kind. His family lost to the ravages of his homeland, there is no one he trusta to verify the prophecty he learned that fatefull day, as much prestige and honor it would benefit him if he were to "crow' the glory of its revelation as his kind does. '''Hooks: Stranger in a Strange Land: While where he is, is known to others from Herebos, Zaemar was unpreparedly displaced into Daunton and had to instantly accumulate, and had been there less than a year. Secret Contradicts His True Nature: Zaemar feels he can't tell anybody his "real" reason for being in this realm, yet his race is known for its bragging or "crowing" about accomplishments and honors received. Hiding his nsecret makes him sometimes appear grim and not bositerous, and that itself could look suspicious. Prophecy: Zaemar has been chosen by Peresefa to represent her future interests, but does not know when and for what. . Kicker: ''' His goal is as any adventurer, to become more powerful and skilled, but he also questions his future purpose for his goddess Peresefa and frequently questions his dynamic of destiny versus free will. '''Languages Common, Elven Background Benefit: Prophecy (Trained in Religion Skill) Current Character Region: Daunton (No benefit, Background chosen over location.) ''' Math' '''Saving Throw Bonuses' +2 vs Death or Unconsciousness (racial) Note: The Escalating Assault feat adds a cumulative +1 to Aegis of Assault Melee Basic Attacks up to +3, until the end of the encounter or the character becomes unconscious. Equipment: Broadsword Dagger Leather Armor Adventuring Kit Tracking: Starting Gold: 100 GP Spent gold on Equipment: 61 GP Broadsword 25 GP, 5 LBS Dagger 1 GP, 1 LB Leather Armor 20 GP, 15 LBS Adventure Kit 15 GP, 33 LBS (Backpack, bedroll, flint and steel, belt pouch, two sunrods, ten days worth of trail rations, 50' hempen rope, waterskin) Remaining Gold: 39 GP Encumbrance: 54 lbs Normal Load: 160 lbs Max Carry: 320 lbs Max Push/Pull: 800 lbs Treasure: XP Links: Changes: Judges' Comments: Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your Bloodied value should be 14. * Summary: Your Reflex should be 14. * Summary: You don't need to explain what all your features and feats do in this section. The point of a summary, after all, is to summarize. * Math: I recommend using the templates provided for all the tables. You don't have to, but I feel it helps. Minor, so approved. (the truthseeker)--Bloodied and Reflex updated.. Templates added to all tables. Power To-Hit template not working at the time of this update. Approval 2 Approved by horticulture. Status Approved. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Approved Characters